Fanfic Reading
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rin has planned their new video, after receiving four million subs, to be a fanfic reading special! Haruka isn't sure he could handle it... RinHaru, Rated T.


"Hello, creative fans of ours!"

Haruka gave him a confused look, "Why did you say that?"

"I wanted to say stormies but I think someone else said something similar, but anyway I just thought for this video our fans can relax in bed while we do a special video congratulating them for our four million subs!"

Haruka took from the desk one of those blower pipes and, despite having such a passive face, blew it with enthusiasm. Rin was the one who enjoyed their moment together, after all those hard working years making videos and supporting others based off their ideas. And since today was a special occasion, Rin had something grand planned.

"If you guys didn't pay attention to the title of this new vid," he turns to Haru with a cheeky grin, "we are going to read fanfics you made!"

"Wait, what?" Haruka blurted out suddenly. What was he saying, read fanfics their fans made?

"But not just any fanfics," he said. "We're going to read fanfics about _ourselves!_ "

Haru felt so shocked from realizing what Rin had planned he literally screeched in horror. He looked from Rin to the camera and muttered a 'sorry' to them, which made Rin stifle some chuckles.

"Just so everyone knows," Haruka said, redeeming his calm composer even though the video was obviously going to consist blushing and embarrassed looks, "I didn't know this was going to be our video..."

"Well, I got you in this so we should get started! Here."

Rin gave Haruka an iPad and when he looked at the screen, there were three tabs of fanfiction on Google Chrome. Just the idea of reading this aloud, to people Haruka hardly knew, made him feel rather anxious.

"I swear," he said out loud, "if there is one indication that there will be smut-"

"Don't worry, I made sure to read through it and not have any smut fics...but we can always read it next time, right?" Haruka ignored him, it was for the best.

The first tab had the title 'Day Off'-quickly he thought this was going to be a smut fanfic and almost voiced his opinion about the whole idea when Rin scooted closer to Haruka and began reading the first sentence.

"Haruka was tired from swimming-"

"I'm never tired from swimming!"

"-and he needed to rest, just of a little while," continued Rin professionally, "'and headed for the sofa in the living room. All he was going to do was take a nap and enjoy the moment of peace around him.

"'As his body laid on the side of the couch, Haruka felt his eyes were swollen from the chlorine—"

"Excuse me, but my eyes never suffer from chlorine!"

"But it's bad and everything!" Rin butted back with a reply. "You should wear your glasses more or at least bring eye drops with you. I worry, too!" Rin definitely used his tone of sweet care-ness to woo the fans, which was sure for Rin.

Haruka sighed dejectedly, "Keep reading,"

Rin continued, "'from the chlorine and began to feel his eyelids droop slightly. Out of nowhere, he suddenly felt a large weight crushing suddenly on top of him and he shouted in confusion…' What does that mean, he shouted in confusion?"

"I guess I'm so impacted from the blow of something or someone on top of me," Haruka explained briefly to Rin, "I literally shouted my disapproval."

"But what _was_ it? Was it like 'oi, get of me' or 'ah, Rin, not there'!"

"…when did you decide this was a porno?"

"I dunno," he replied honestly, "I wouldn't mind if that were the ca-"

"Okay, move it along now, _I'm_ reading!" Haruka declared suddenly and Rin gave him the iPad with a small clap for him. Clearing his throat, he spoke with an air of sophistication, "'What are you doing?' Haruka shouted unhappily at his boyfriend's weight-'"

"Just so you guys know, I weigh like a baby!"

"-'and attempted to push Rin off but couldn't. 'Oh Haru, I'm glad you're here, I got so bored and there was no one to hang out and I thought we might do something together!' Rin's head snuggled on top of Haruka's small chest and made it into a pillow.'

"'Rin, I'm too tired,' Haruka replied, feeling his body aching with overstretched exercise. But Rin wanted none of that talk and pulled himself to meet his face. Haruka could only see a blur of his boyfriend's face yet knew Rin was attempting to kiss-DO YOU MIND, I'M READING!" Haruka shrieked at his boyfriend.

Rin awkwardly shifted his closeness away; he had attempted to kiss him just for the fun of it but instead got called out awkwardly. With an embarrassed smile despite Haruka's outburst, he listened on to what Haruka was saying as he continued to finish off the fanfiction.

"'…yet knew Rin was attempting to kiss him, but instead of feeling a pair of hot, pink lips onto his, he felt those lips touch his forehead and Rin began to rub the tip of his nose with Haruka's. Rin said something, but Haruka was too immersed in dozing off that he felt the bliss of his lover holding onto him as Rin himself began to sleep…'"

That was when Haruka saw an Author Note on the bottom saying she was sorry that she didn't seem to finish this one but will try to update soon. When asked about this with Rin, he replied with a frown that the girl who wrote this fanfic was still in collage.

"So let's continue with our next fanfic which is...drum roll please!" Rin inquired playfully to Haruka who blankly stared to him then at the camera. If you listened well, you just might hear the sound of crickets chirping awkwardly in the air.

"What is it?"

"It's a gender bent-"

"OH FOR EFF'S SAKE!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Do you know how much I hate being regarded as a chick? I mean, when I just passively look through fanart, I see myself as a girl and...why is my chest _that size?_ It's ridiculous! Oh, god, is this gonna be a M rated one where you touch my boobs or something?"

"No...I do your makeup in this..."

* * *

"All right, so I allowed Haru not to read it, but we'll continue with the next story which is a crossover!" Then, with a deepened voice to dramatically set the mood whilst gesturing his arms majestically, he spoke about this new fanfic. "In a world where mages and elves were the enemy, and war was raged by those who deemed necessary, comes the epic story about a Knight Captain Mage risking his life for the Elven Country's best assassin, Rin the Slayer, who also falls for Haruka the Destroyer."

"I like how you were just gesturing our living room like it's some far out country place...and I don't get why in fantasy worlds, when we have titles, they need the 'er' in it." Haruka smiled to himself as he read the summery of the new fanfic; the reviews sounded promising and it was finished, with what Haruka secretly hoped, in a good ending.

"Of course, I have to make it dramatic for our-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just read this now."

Clearing his voice, he did just that, "'You know we shouldn't be out here,' said Haruka cautiously whilst his blue eyes surveyed the forest area. No sign of danger or bandits, but it was still risky. Rin, however, was busy eating a piece of bread while sitting on the grassy ground, his back leaning behind a large, steady oak tree. 'Relax, no one even comes here. It's just you and me...' He said in his smooth, unfazed tone. Haruka was still taking his chances about the area. It was just too open-spaced and bandits could be running amok, trying to find anyone who they'll steal anything without reason.'"

"In other words," Rin interrupted abruptly, "I'm just so passive about bandits and shit, I don't care what my bae thinks, I just want the d-"

"ANYWHO!" Haruka exclaimed loudly, peeved a little. "'Hey, come sit with me!' Rin offered sweetly, patting on the finely laid ground of earth. His lips curled mischievously whilst Haruka strode over to his side, taking one last look behind him and sat comfortably down. 'So, was there a reason why you wanted us here...?' Haruka asked. Rin flinched, as though threatened, 'I just wanted us to spend some time! Was that a problem, you can leave right now.'"

"Why am I Tsundere? I'm not Tsundere at all, you creative jerks!" Haruka glanced over to see Rin blush slightly. _Sure_ , he thought, _you're totally not a Tsundere..._

"'Haruka was taken aback and said, 'I mean no harm! I just...was curious?' Rin looked at him for a moment, taking in on his curiosity and glanced away bashfully. Haruka swore Rin's pointy ears were pinkish...' It's true, Rin, you can get pinkish from the ears when your bashful. '...Haruka allowed the silence between them to continue but then Rin, with a sudden change of attitude, said 'I want to know about you. What do you like?' Haruka was confused at first, but then replied with a shy glance, 'I...I like to train.' Rin merely rolled his eyes, 'Other than training! Like a hobby. I like playing chess, believe it or not, I'm pretty good at it.'"

 _Oh, he's gonna get pissed at the ending..._

"'Well, I like to...' Wait a minute," Haruka put his fingertip on the screen, scrolled down and noticed the last sentence of his was cut off oddly...and then he saw an Author's note that read _'Sorry for such an aburpt, sudden stop, but I have decided to go on hiatus...'._

 _On hitaus..._

 _ON HIATUUUUUUUUUS._

"Oh my effing god!" It all came back to Haruka. "This was the fanfic I use to follow a year ago!" He turned his head bitterly at who playfully stuck his tongue out. "You knew this whole time!"

"Well, I was reading through it and I thought you might like it, I didn't expect you to-whoa!" Haruka shut him up by hugging him out of nowhere, feeling mixed emotions of confusion, unhappiness (because of feels) and gleeful passion.

"Thank you, thank you! I also noticed this story has more chapters..."

"Yeah, well, she got back to writing... You wanna read it together?"

Haruka nodded, a big smile on his face and said, "You better hold me tight when I'm crying for the ending..."

Rin smirked but noticed the camera staring at them and, with his free hand, turned off the camera and thought tomorrow he'll publish the video...now was time for some well deserve bonding with his bae through fanfics.


End file.
